Golden Romance
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Future professional gymnast, Mackenzie Hummel's world is turned upside down when her gym gets a new coach and he falls in love with her dad. How will this romance affect her career and will it lead her to gold?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm back! It took me a few days to come up with another story idea, but I think I've come up with one that you all will love! Get ready for a golden romance!**

"Come on girls! We're going to be late!" Kurt called up the stairs to his two daughters, Mackenzie and Emma. He heard footsteps come down the stairs and then two girls in dark blue leotards with their hair pulled into a tight ponytail came into the kitchen.

"We haven't even had breakfast yet." Emma, Kurt's younger daughter, told him.

'Then you shouldn't have taken so long to get ready. Grab a banana and let's go." Kurt retorted. "And, put that camera away, we don't have time for it this morning." he shot at her. Emma frowned and tucked the camera safely into her gym bag before grabbing a banana from the fruit basket on the table and stomping out to the car. Kurt was glad that his younger daughter had found a passion in photography, but she carried that camera around constantly and it got a little annoying at times. Nevertheless, Kurt would never take it away from her. Their life had completely changed when Mckenzie, Kurt's oldest daughter, became an elite member of the New York Gold Gym. Ever since then, it had been all about gymnastics practically 24-7. When Kurt looked over at his oldest daughter, he knew exactly what she was thinking about by the dazed look her in eyes.

"Kenzi, honey, you can rehearse floor routines in your head in the car. Grab a piece of fruit and head out to the car." Kurt told her.

"Sorry," Mckenzie apologized as she grabbed an apple from the basket. "I may need to come home early, I have to write a paper for my online english class and do math homework. It's all due tomorrow." Kurt sighed. The decision to homeschool both of his girls hadn't been an easy one, but in the end it worked best for them because of how many hours his girls, especially Mckenzie, spent at the gym training.

"Take your laptop and work on it during lunchtime." Kurt told her. "You know that Frank won't let you leave early." Mckenzie sighed and knowing her father was right, went back upstairs to retrieve her laptop. Kurt liked the Frank,the girl's coach. He was a really nice man but he really didn't understand anything, but gymnastics. Frank didn't hold education at a very high standard, but Kurt did. He believed in his daughter's abilities completely, but not everyone could be a professional gymnast and Kurt wanted her to have a back-up plan should something happen; That meant making education important in his daughters' lives.

"Okay, I'm ready." Mckenzie said to her father as she came back down the stairs, laptop in hand.

"Good, let's get going. We're going to be late." Kurt said grabbing his own bags and following his daughter out to the minivan on the driveway. He got in and began to drive the ten minutes to the New York Gold Gym. When they got their, Kurt pulled into their assigned parking spot that all the elite girls' got to have. The girls got out of the car and grabbed their bags before going into the gym. When they went inside, Kurt could instantly tell something was wrong. None of the girls were practicing. They were just standing around with nervous by their parents' sides and Frank was no where to be seen. He was always the first one at the gym.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked his friend, Mercedes Evans. "Is Frank not here yet?"  
"Oh he's here. Something's going down between him and Noah. They've been arguing in there for twenty minutes. No one can hear what's going on though because of the glass." Mercedes told him, while hugging her youngest Kayla to her side. Her oldest, Gabi was over talking to Mckenzie and Kiera Puckerman, the daughter of the gym owner. Kurt looked up at the glass office at the top of the large staircase in the middle of the gym. He could see Frank yelling at Noah, who looked like he was trying to calm the man down.

"Did Rachel do something again?" Kurt whispered.

"No, I don't think so." Mercedes said. "She hasn't even barged into Noah's office like she usually does" That was when Kurt noticed Rachel and her daughter Julia standing off to the side looking just as anxious as everyone else in the room.

"Wow, that's a first." Kurt replied. Then, they all heard a door fly open and hit the wall behind it.

"Frank! Frank, stop!" Noah Puckerman called as he followed the angry man down the stairs.

"No, I'm done Noah!" Frank screamed. "I can't take this anymore." he added before making his way out of the gym, making sure to slam the door on his way out. The gym was silent. All of the girls and parents looked around at one another.

"Noah, what happened?" Quinn, his wife asked."

"Frank quit." Noah told them. "We need a new coach….and we need one fast." And just like that, the futures of all the elite girls at the New York Gold Gym were in jeopardy. They needed a new coach. They needed someone fast and someone who could get girls to the gold that they so desperately wanted and deserved.

**Time for a change in the coaching staff! I wonder who it could be...*hint hint*. Review and let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 1

**And get ready for the drama to begin! Time to meet the new coach!**

Two weeks after Frank had stormed out of the New York Gold Gym, Kurt had gotten a call from Noah that they had found another coach. "Well is he good?" Kurt asked.

"He's a retired gymnast so he knows the sport." Noah replied. "He's the best we're going to get in the short amount of time that we have. Our girls need a coach. Regionals is just around the corner."

"You're right." Kurt replied. "What's his name?"

"Blaine Anderson." Noah replied. "He'll be there tomorrow, so make sure that you're here on time."

"We'll be there, Noah." Kurt assured him. "We'll see you tomorrow." he added hanging up the phone. He put the phone in the charging station and then made his way up the stairs into Mackenzie's bedroom. "They hired a new coach."

"Who is it?" Mackenzie asked excitedly.

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt told her.

"I've never even heard of him." she replied. "How good can he be good when no one even knows who he is?"

"Just give him a chance, Kenz." Kurt told his daughter. "You won't know until you meet him."

"Fine." She sighed. "I'll give him a chance."

"Good." Kurt replied, kissing his daughter on the head. "We actually have to be there on time tomorrow so get some sleep."

"Okay, good night daddy." Mackenzie replied.

"Night sweetheart." Kurt added before leaving her room. Although he didn't let on, Kurt was worried about this Blaine Anderson too. Frank had been Mackenzie's coach since she was five years old. He gave her the foundation to her career and made her the gymnast that she was today. He knew it wouldn't be easy for her to open up to a new coach, but right now, she didn't have a choice.

The next morning, Kurt had the girls up bright and early. They got ready and were in the car early enough that they would definitely be on time. When they got there, all the girls were waiting, presumably for Noah and the new coach. They stood around and waited for a few minutes before the glass door to Noah's office opened and he and another man walked out. The man caught Kurt's eye almost instantly. He was short but had a toned body do to the obvious training he had done as a gymnast years ago. And, although his hair was gelled back and looked like he was wearing very literally a whole tube of hair gel, Kurt kind of liked it.

"Alright girls, listen up!" Noah yelled to get everyones attention. "Okay, this is Blaine Anderson and he's going to be your new coach, mainly for the elite girls."

"Thank you Mr. Puckerman." Blaine replied softly. "Hi girls...and parents." he added nervously. "I'm really excited to be here and get to know all of you. I look forward to seeing what all of you can do and hopefully watching each and everyone of you get a gold medal." Everyone in the gym clapped after he finished speaking. "Ummm….let's start training. If I could please see all the elite girls that would be awesome. Thank you." All of the elite girls, Mckenzie, Julia, Kiera, and Gabi looked at their parents before walking over to meet Blaine.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Blaine said once the girls had walked over to him. "Who are each of you?"

"I'm Julia Berry." Julia said sticking her hand out. That was so like her, always needing to be first.

"It's very nice to meet you Julia." Blaine replied shaking her hand.

"Kiera Puckerman." Kiera added shaking Blaine's hand as well.

"Oh yes, your father mentioned you." Blaine said.

"I'm Gabi Evans." Gabi said introducing herself. Blaine smiled and shook her hand.

"And you?" he asked Mackenzie.

"I'm Mackenzie Hummel." she said quietly.

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Mackenzie." Blaine replied with a white-toothed smile. "Since I don't know much about you girls yet or what you can do, I'd like to just take a look at your skills today. Can we start with bars?" Blaine asked. The four girls nodded and walked over to where the two horizontal poles stood. "Anyone like to go first?"

"I will!" Julia said immediately. She walked over to the bowl where the chalk was and rubbed her hands in it and then went over to the bars. She took a deep breath before jumping up into the air and grabbing the highest bar. She flew around the bar and performed a number of near perfect tricks. When Julia finally let go she finished with a double flip and stuck the landing on the blue padded mat.

"Wow, that was impressive." Blaine replied excitedly, extending his hand out to her for a highfive. "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Kiera said speaking up. She chalked up to her hands and then began her routine. She was doing really well up until the end when she tried to do her dismount and ended up falling onto her knees on the blue mat. Instantly, you could see the panic in her face and her eyes filled up with tears of embarrassment.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I can do it again." Kiera stuttered. Blaine simply walked over to her and extended his hands down towards her. Kiera grabbed them, still unsure what to think, and stood up. She waited for the unenvitable yelling that she was used to, but it didn't come.

"Way to eat mat." Blaine replied with a smile. "You can't land everything and I'd rather you do it here than in a competition. It's completely okay to make mistakes as long as you promise to train and fix them, okay?" Kiera nodded and wiped her eyes. Blaine just placed a comforting hand on her back and escorted her off the mats.

"Wow, he's nothing like Frank." Gabi whispered to Mackenzie.

"Yeah, if we did that with Frank he'd be yelling at us for like five minutes and then he'd forced to do like fifty push-ups." Mackenzie replied. "He really is different." As the girls continued to do their routines for Blaine, Kurt watched intently from the bleachers at the side of the gym.

"Stop staring, I know you're not looking at the girls." Mercedes said snapping Kurt out of his gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt stuttered.

"Boy, you are practically drooling." Mercedes told him. "The girls look like they're warming up to him though."

"Yeah, he's not like Frank at all." Kurt replied. "Frank never let the girls feel like anything they did was good enough. I haven't seen Mackenzie smile like that in a really long time."

"Gabi too." Mercedes replied. "You know it's been a while since we went out. It would get your mind off Mr. Anderson's perky butt that you've been staring at for the last twenty minutes."

"Mercedes!" Kurt exclaimed.

"You know it's true." Mercedes said with a smirk.

"Fine. I was staring but I'm not going to do anything." Kurt told her. "He's Mackenzie's coach and we don't even know he's gay." Mercedes gave Kurt a look.

"Really?" Mercedes asked, the smirk still on her face.

"Just shut up." Kurt said to her. "If I say we'll go out, will you let this go?" Mercedes nodded her head and gave Kurt one last look before getting up from her seat on the bleachers. After she left, Kurt looked back over at the girls. Was he really being that obvious? Kurt definitely was attracted to this new coach, but nothing could happen. That he was sure of. He had to think about the girls. They needed a coach way more than he need a boyfriend."

**Yeah, you do that Kurt, lol. So, what do you guys think? Leave your opinions about any of the characters in the reviews and predictions for the rest of the story in a review. I'll be sure to read them. Thanks ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Enjoy!**

On Friday, because Kurt was true to his word, he decided to go out for some drinks with Mercedes. She came over after the girls had finished training with Gabi and Kayla. Her husband, Sam was on a modeling job so they both decided that it would be better, and more fun, if the girls could spend the night together. "So, there's money on the table for pizza and we both have our cell phones on us if you guys need anything." Kurt said to all four girls.

"We'll be fine, dad." Mackenzie replied. "We're just going to watch TV."

"Yeah, Mr. Hummel. Nothing crazy. We promise." Gabi laughed.

"Okay, you two," Mercedes began, pointing at her two children, "You better be good. Understand?"

"Yes mom." Both girls replied.

"Okay, we're going to go now." Mercedes said pulling at Kurt's arm. Kurt looked back at the girls nervously before following Mercedes out the front door and into the car.

"I never leave them alone…" He said quietly.

"And they probably wish you would." Mercedes replied. "They're good girls, Kurt. They're not going to do anything bad. They'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Y-you're right." Kurt said. "I just need to relax...and have a few drinks."

"There's my boy." Mercedes said, a smile on her face. "I was thinking we could go to Henry's bar, over by the gym."

"Sure, why not?" Kurt replied as Mercedes drove. They arrived at the bar a few minutes later and grabbed two open seats at the bar.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"Two apple martinis." Mercedes replied. The bartender nodded and mixed the drinks in front of them and then placed them on the bar. "Thank you." they both replied, picking up their drinking. "Cheers to being out without kids for once." Mercedes said holding up her drink to Kurt's.

"Cheers." Kurt agreed clinking his glass with Mercedes' and then take a long swig from his drink. He had a feeling that this drinking definitely would not be his last.

Back at home, Gabi and Mackenzie were lounging on the couch eating a bowl of popcorn as they watched Make it Or Break it. "Why do we watch this show again?" Gabi moaned. "Like these girls could really throw those tricks. They're way too advanced for the level these girls are at."

"They're at our level." Mackenzie replied.

"Exactly." Gabi said.

"Are you saying I couldn't land some of those stunts?" Mackenzie asked offended.

"Kenz, you're a good gymnast, but you know those stunts are olympic level." Gabi said.

"Fine, you're right." Mackenzie agreed. "But...you know who thinks that they probably could?" Gabi just rolled her eyes. "Julia. God, she's been so annoying lately."

"I know and she's constantly sucking up to Blaine." Gabi replied. "She's a good gymnast but she's not that good. Kissing Blaine's butt isn't going to improve her stunts."

"She's a bitch." Mackenzie said. "And she's always picking on me. I never even did anything to her."

"She does it because you're really good Kenz." Gabi replied. "You're the only one who actually gives her some real competition."

"That's not true." Mackenzie said. "Both you and Kiera are really good."

"Not as good as you, kid." Gabi said with a smile. "But, that's okay. You're my best friend and I'll be there for you, win or lose, no matter what happens to me." Mackenzie smiled and pulled Gabi into a hug.

"And that's why you're my best friend." Mackenzie replied. "Now, come on. Let's order that pizza and not let my dad's money go to waste." Gabi nodded her head and together the girls went into the kitchen and order the pizza.

Back at the bar, Kurt was on his third martini and getting a bit drunk. "Okay, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Mercedes told him, standing up from her chair. Kurt nodded and finished his third drink and was quick to ask for a fourth. After all, he wasn't driving. As he waited for Mercedes to get back, Kurt noticed the guy next to him get up. Just two seats down at the bar sat...Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but stare for a moment. Suddenly, Blaine looked his way and Kurt quickly looked the other way.

"Umm...hey, you're Mackenzie's dad right?" Blaine asked, trying to get Kurt's attention.

"Oh yes, I'm Kurt. Mr. Anderson, right?" Kurt replied, dumbly.

"You can call me Blaine." he told Kurt. "I-I just wanted to tell you how impressed I am with Mackenzie's skills."

'Oh, thank you." Kurt replied. "She works really hard at it."

"I can really tell." Blaine agreed with a smile. "Emma is a little firecracker too. I see big things for her in the future."

"We'll see." Kurt said with a shrug of his shoulder. "I think she'd much rather be the paparazzi taking pictures of the the gymnasts instead of actually being one."

"I see, that's good too." Blaine replied. "The girls will need good publicity." he joked. "I'll keep her in mind for later."

"So, can I...ummm...buy you a drink?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Oh...I." Blaine began before he was cut off by a tall man with blondish brown hair.

"Sorry, I'm late babe." the man said before placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Kurt, this is my boyfriend, Sebastian." Blaine said. "Sebastian, this is Kurt, one of my gymnasts' father's"

"Pleased to meet you." Sebastian said sticking hand out to Kurt. Kurt shook it and began to feel panicked and embarrassed. What was he thinking asking if he could buy Blaine a drink? He was so stupid.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Kurt said. "I have to get going though."

"Well, it's was nice seeing you Kurt." Blaine replied. "I'll see you at the gym on Monday."

"Yeah, see you then." Kurt replied, trying to keep the tears building up in his eyes from spilling out. He made his way towards the door and caught Mercedes as she came out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked.

"Can we go? Please, can we just go?" He asked. "I want to leave."

"Why, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked him. Kurt looked over to where Blaine was sitting with Sebastian and his lip began to quiver so he turned back around and looked at Mercedes. She saw what Kurt had looked at and his face so she nodded and placed a soothing hand on his back. "Okay, come on. Let's go. It's okay." They made it to the car and got inside. As soon as Kurt sat down he let the tears free.

"I was so stupid." Kurt cried.

"Oh honey, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Mercedes replied rubbing her hand on his shoulder.

"Mercedes, I haven't felt like this about someone since I first met Adam." Kurt replied.

"Well, it's been two years since the divorce." Mercedes said. "You're allowed to have feelings."

"Not about Mackenzie's coach who has a freakin boyfriend!" Kurt almost shouted, tears running his face. "I even asked him if I could buy him a drink. I let my guard down for one second and took a chance and then his boyfriend showed up. I'm so stupid." he repeated. Mercedes gave him a face of sympathy and then pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be okay." She reassured him. But, Kurt just wasn't sure. He had been lying to himself that first day. Kurt truly didn't know if he just set his feelings for Blaine aside.

**A/N: Aww poor Kurt... :(**


	4. Honest Opinions

Hey guys! I'm writing this because I want peoples honest opinions.

I'm honestly not sure if I want to continue writing this story. I feel as though people aren't really liking it. Also, I feel as though I am not experienced enough in the gymnastics field to write the sport accurately. I don't want to be wrong in my writing. So...I'm asking you, my loyal followers what you would like me to do. I already have an idea for a new story, one that I think I could write more accurately. The question that I want to know is...would you like me to continue this story or start my new one.

Main Idea for New Story: Blaine Anderson realized that finding love wasn't as easy as those romantic comedy movies made it out to be. Now, since he's getting older, Blaine has moved on to his back-up plan to start a family with the help of his friend Santana. What Blaine doesn't expect is meeting a beautiful, blue eyed man one day that turns his world upside down. Does that guy fit into Blaine's new plan? Or will a chance for true love slip through Blaine's fingers forever?

So you have a choice... Gymnastics story or my new future fic... I'm still working on a title. Leave a review to tell me what you think. I will be taking reviews up until Tuesday night and announce the results Wednesday morning.

Thanks so much for cooperating and sending you feedback. I really appreciate it!


	5. Story Update

Okay guys, sooooo I want to thank you for all of your advice. I have decided not to continue this gymnastics story. Although, many of you wanted me to continue, others would rather read my new future fic.

But...I do have good news for those who wanted the gymnastics fic to continue. I have condensed the rest of the story into a three shot for those who want to read it. Through a series of flashbacks I will reveal what would have happened in the rest of the story. The three shot will highlight a different competition: Regionals, Nationals, and then Worlds. This way you will get to know what would have happened in the end. So it won't necessarily flow like a story. It will be like a main story and then a sequel, and a threequel.

I hope this compromise will make everyone happy :)

Thanks for the support and loyalty

Klainelover1997


	6. Part 1 of Three Shot

**Okay, here's part 1 of my three shot for Golden Romance. I'm just going to post it here instead of making a new story. It's set during Regionals.**

Today was finally the day. Regionals. the competition that would set Mackenzie Hummel's career in motion. The day had been going great. Her first apparatus, the beam, had gone over really well. She performed her routine, executing each trick perfectly without losing her balance once. When she performed her dismount, she had landed confidently and strong on the blue mats below her. The judges were pleased and scored her highly. The other apparatuses, floor and vault, went the same way. Mackenzie was on her way to winning gold at Regionals and moving on to Nationals.

After all the girls had finished vault, the judges announced that they would be taking a quick intermission and then they would commence with the last event, bars. Mackenzie like many of the other girls left the gym and went out into the hallway. She looked for her father, Kurt, and her coach, but she didn't see either of them. She decided to run to bathroom before the competition resumed. When she made her way into the hallway, she got her answer to where her father and coach were. Mackenzie was appalled as she watched her father and coach kiss, right in front of her.

"Dad?" Mackenzie asked in shock. Upon hearing his name, Kurt broke away from Blaine's lips and stared at his daughter.

"Kenz, I-I can explain." Kurt stuttered. Mackenzie just shook her head. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran away from the two people that she trusted most in her life, the same people who had just betrayed her. After Mackenzie left, Kurt tried to run after her but Blaine stopped her.

"Just give her a few minutes." Blaine reassured him. "Give her time to cool off." Kurt shook his head and ripped his arm from Blaine's grasp before running off as well, but not in the same direction as Mackenzie. He needed time for himself as well. Kurt couldn't help feeling so stupid. He hadn't thought about his children, only about himself when falling in love with Blaine. If only he hadn't found him that one night, none of this would have ever happened.

I_t was the night of the fundraiser for the gym. They were trying to get the girls new leotards, which were pretty expensive. Kurt had even agreed to design the leotards to really make them special. While at the fundraiser, Kurt noticed that Blaine wasn't there. He also realized that he had forgotten his sketchbook in the gym that day. He got the key from Rachel, the gym's manager, and walked down the street to where the gym was. When Kurt got inside, he found his sketchbook sitting on the bleachers where he had left it. Suddenly he heard the sounds of a television coming from the upper office. Kurt slowly went up the stairs and found Blaine sitting all alone in the tiny office. His eyes were red like he'd been crying. _

"_Blaine?" Kurt said softly. _

"_Oh...Kurt…" He stuttered out trying to wipe the remaining tears off his cheeks. _

"_Are you okay?" Kurt asked seeing how upset Blaine was._

"_Umm...no." Blaine replied. "Well, yes...I guess. You don't want to hear about my problems."_

"_Try me." Kurt said softly, pulling over a seat next to Blaine. Blaine sighed. _

"_You met my boyfriend, Sebastian." Blaine began. "Well...I found out he was cheating on me." _

"_Aww that's rough." Kurt agreed. Blaine and Kurt talked for a while after that. It was so easy for the two of them to talk. They laughed together and Blaine even smiled when Kurt made him forget about what Sebastian had done. At one point, there was a silence between the two of them and they simply looked into each others eyes. Blaine leaned close and pressed his lips into Kurt. And, Kurt didn't pull away. From that point on, even though they tried, their romance was inevitable. _

Kurt could only wish he hadn't gone back that night. He could only wish that he hadn't forgotten his sketchbook. Maybe he wouldn't have broken his daughters heart and her trust. Kurt knew that he needed to talk to Mackenzie before he last apparatus, so he went to look for her. He looked through the hallways but Mackenzie was no where to be found. Then, he came to the entrance of the gym and was met by Blaine, who was obviously looking for her as well. Then they heard something.

"Up next on bars...Mackenzie Hummel." one of the judges said into the microphone. Kurt and Blaine walked in and saw that she was already chalking up her hands. They couldn't talk to her now. They could only watch and hope for the best. Mackenzie, who was still so shaken, took a deep breath. She jumped up off the springboard and grabbed onto the highest bar. She began performing her routine. It was going well until the end when she went to perform her last trick. She spun herself up into the air and instead of landing on the mat. She hit her back on the bar and went crashing onto the blue matt.

There was a collective gasp from the audience as Mackenzie's body hit the ground. When she didn't move, Kurt and Blaine went running over to her. They both couldn't help but think, if it weren't for them, that this never would have happened.


	7. Part 2

**Okay, this one is set at Nationals. **

Nationals was a place that Mackenzie Hummel never thought she'd be. In fact, she'd never thought she'd step foot in a gym or maybe even walk again. The accident seemed so far away even though it had only been a year and a half…

**Flashback**

"_Excuse me, my daughter, Mackenzie Hummel." Kurt stuttered out to the nurse at the front desk. "S-she's a gymnast. An ambulance brought her in." The nurse looked at the computer and then looked back up. _

"_Your daughter has been rushed into surgery." the nurse replied. "I'll have a doctor come and talk to you as soon as someone can." Kurt hesitated for a moment before shakily walking over to the chairs in the waiting room and taking a seat. Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. He hadn't been able to since he watched Mackenzie's body plummet to the ground and he was pretty sure he wouldn't feel better until she was out of surgery. _

_Back in the OR, Mackenzie was fading in and out of consciousness and in a lot of pain. "I-I can't feel…" _

'_Shh, it's going to be okay." The anesthesiologist soothed. She placed a mask over Mackenzie's face. "Just take deep breaths. We're going to fix you up. It's going to be okay." Mackenzie only nodded. She took a few deep breaths before she felt herself drift off into unconsciousness. _

The crowd cheered around her as Mackenzie chalked up her hands. She was close to winning and earning a spot on the USA team at worlds. That was all that she had ever dreamed about and she almost lost that chance. It was truly a miracle.

**Flashback**

_As Mackenzie's eyes fluttered open, she realized she didn't know where she was. The walls were write and she was in a bed, that wasn't very comfortable, with rails. She could hear a faint beeping from the machine next to her. When she looked forward, she saw a large glass window. Outside was her father. He was talking to a doctor. He noticed his eyes grow wide when he saw that she was awake. Together he and her father walked into the room. _

"_Hi honey," Kurt said sitting by her bed, tears in his eyes. "You're going to be okay." _

"_I can't feel my legs." Mackenzie replied. "Am I paralyzed?"  
_"_No, no of course not." Kurt reassured her. _

"_Dad, don't lie to me." Mackenzie said angrily. "I can't feel my legs. Am I paralyzed?" Kurt looked down and tried not to cry. _

"_Not forever...' Kurt told her. "There was some swelling by you spinal cord. But, they think it'll go down and with physical therapy you'll walk again."_

'"_But, I won't be able to do gymnastics?" She asked. _

"_Honey, I-" Kurt began. _

'_Just get out." Mackenzie said. _

'_What?" Kurt asked. _

'_Get out!" She screamed. Kurt got up from his seat and made his way out into the hallway. She sat in her bed and sobbed. She was so angry. She watched as Blaine, her coach walked into the ER and hugged her father. She grabbed the pillow from behind her head and threw it across the room, tears still falling down her face. If it wasn't for them, she wouldn't be here and her dream wouldn't be gone forever."_

That had been one of the darkest days of her life. But, she had pushed through it and went into recovery. Months of physical therapy and she was walking again. It was then that she told her Kurt that she wanted to start gymnastics again. She didn''t care that she would maybe never be what she was. Gymnastics was her whole life. So she started training again, with Blaine's help. It didn't always go smoothly, especially the first time she tried the bars again.

**flashback**

"_Okay, you can do this." Blaine told her. Mackenzie stood in front of the bars and she couldn't stop reliving that day; how much pain she had felt when he back hit the bar. How she fell lifelessly to the blue mat below. Stuck in her flashbacks, she didn't realize she had begun to hyperventilate. "Hey, hey, Mackenzie, come back to me." Hearing Blaine's voice, she realized what was going on and realized that she couldn't breathe. "Here, take this." Blaine said while handing her a bag. "Just take deep breaths." Mackenzie did what she was told and slowly her breathing went back to normal. _

"_I-I can't do it." Mackenzie stuttered. "I keep picturing it." Blaine pulled her into a hug. _

"_You don't have to. Not tonight anyway." he told her. "You know I used to be a gymnast too." Mackenzie nodded. Blaine broke from the hug and slowly took off his shirt. On his back was a huge scar just like Mackenzies. "I had a similar incident. I did the physical therapy but I could never get the courage to go back to gymnastics. I was too scared. You have already done way more than I ever did. You're back and training on three apparatuses. I know that you can do this one too." _

"_What if I fall?" She asked. _

"_Then, I'll be here to catch you." Blaine told her. _

"_Okay, I want to try." Mackenzie said. She stood up and positioned herself by the bars. She took a deep breath and then jumped. She started doing tricks, much simpler than she was used to, but she was doing it. _

"_Pick a simple dismount." Blaine yelled to her. Mackenzie heard him and landed with a simple flip. When she landed, she realized exactly what she had done. _

"_I did!" She said. "I did!" she repeated throwing herself in Blaine's arms. _

That was the same feeling she had when he feet touched the mat at Nationals. She barely remembered doing her routine, but that feeling that she had now. That was something she would never forget.

"And the gold medal winner, Mackenzie Hummel." She walked up onto the podium and the judge placed the medal around her neck. Then, another judge pulled a USA jacket over her shoulders. This was all she had ever wanted. It may have been harder than she thought to get there, it was all worth it.


	8. Note

So, I was going to make it a three shot, but I feel it would be pretty repetitive as I would just show Mackenzie at Worlds. On the other hand, I have finished the plot for my new story and I'm hoping that you'll all really like it. It'll probably be up tomorrow! Stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


End file.
